Naruto: Doing it again with a little help
by Worsfold15
Summary: Naruto dies and is given the chance to live again but only it is as a game. Hopefully i dont mess this one up :)
1. Starting Again

Hey Guys I have read quite a few of these types of fics and I thought I want to have a go so please be kind with me about this

Disclaimer – I don't not own Naruto or any other Anime, book, cartoon, movie or game that I will use. I only own what you have ever heard of before as I made it hehe.

Edit: I have added in another level for the stats and skills but why is a secret till one of them is reached ;P

**NARUTO: Doing it again with a Little help**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze found himself laying faced up in a plain white room, He had just died while fighting Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi of Akatsuki, he only died cause of Hidan of Akatsuki attacked him from behind.

"Welcome Naruto –Kun" A voice called out.

"Whose there?" Naruto called out while looking around.

"I am James Winsfind from universe 65X5" The voice called out and a young man who looked in his late 20's appeared in front of Naruto wearing an open black trench coat, black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. His hair is short light brown hair, brown eyes which showed that he was far older then he looked.

"Huh?" Was Naruto intelligent reply.

"You are dead Naruto and Kami-Sama has an offer for you." James said as if Naruto knew what he was talking about. "The offer is that you will live life as a video game until you do everything that is needed to be done."

"That sounds awesome, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked while jumping up excitedly.

James mouth twitch into a small smile. "Well different things happen every time my boy we will just have to wait a see."

Naruto look a little downcast to that. "Oh will my life be better or worse when we do this?"

"My boy life is what you make of it, what you decide to do is what makes it better or worse" James replied. "Now all you have to do is select an option."

After James said **YES **and **NO **appeared in front of Naruto. "_Will you continue?" _ A female voice spoke out. Naruto started looking around for the speaker but couldn't find anyone and just stared at James confused.

"That my boy is the game voice you will only speak at important times." James answered the unspoken question. With a nod Naruto selected **YES**. After he poked it a large scroll dropped from above and landed on the floor. Naruto opened it and began to read it.

**Achievements**

**Created Kage Henge no Jutsu – 50 Diamond coins**

**Learned Shadow Clone Jutsu – 10 Diamond coins**

**(Mastered Jutsu – 5 Diamond coins)**

**Passed Academy – 20 Diamond coins**

**Became a Genin – 50 Diamond coins **

**(Failed three times – minus 15 Diamond coins)**

**Passed Bell test – 10 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Haku – 10 Diamond coins**

**(Failed to save Haku – minus 5 Diamond coins)**

**Became Hero of Wave – 50 Diamond coins**

**Passed first test of the Chunin exams – 10 Diamond coins**

**Passed second test of the Chunin exams – 20 Diamond coins**

**(Failed to stopped Sasuke being marked with the Curse Seal – minus 10 Diamond coins)**

**Defeated Kiba Inuzuka – 10 Diamond coins**

**Learned to Summon Toads – 50 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Neji Hyuga – 10 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Gaara – 10 Diamond coins**

**Survived the Invasion – 50 Diamond coins**

**(Lost the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi – minus 20 Diamond coins)**

**Survived the Akatsuki attack – 10 Diamond coins**

**Learned the Rasengan – 10 Diamond coins**

**(Mastered Jutsu – 5 Diamond coins)**

**Defeated Kabuto Yakushi – 10 Diamond coins**

**Brought Tsunade Senju back to Konoha to be the fifth Hokage – 50 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Deidara – 10 Diamond coins**

**Saved Kazekage Gaara – 50 Diamond coins**

**(Failed to stop the removal of the one tailed beast – minus 20 Diamond coins)**

**Learned how to use Wind Charka – 50 Diamond coins**

**Mastered Wind style: Rasenshuriken – 10 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Kakuza – 10 Diamond coins **

**Mastered Toad Sage mode – 50 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Pain (Nagato Uzumaki) – 10 Diamond coins**

**Became Hero of Konoha – 50 Diamond coins**

**Became friends with Kurama – 50 Diamond coins**

**Mastered the Demon cloak form – 50 Diamond coins**

**Bonus Achievements**

**Helped Idate Morino win the race in the Land of Tea – 5 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Aoi Rokusho – 5 Diamond coins **

**(Destroyed the Raijin – minus 5 Diamond coins)**

**Defeated Arashi Fuma and saved the Fuma clan – 5 Diamond coins**

**Defeated Raiga Kurosuki – 5 Diamond coins**

**Failures**

**Failed to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha – minus 50 Diamond coins**

**Failed to save Sasuke again – minus 10 Diamond coins**

**Failed to Save Asuma Sarutobi – minus 20 Diamond coins**

**Failed to save Sasuke again – minus 10 Diamond coins**

**Jiraiya dead – minus 20 Diamond coins**

**Was killed while fight Sasuke, Tobi and Hidan – minus 100 Diamond coins**

A small bag appeared after Naruto read this, inside with Diamond coins well 525 of them. "What are these coins for?" Naruto asked.

"They are for buying bonuses such as new jutsu or weapons and buying secret quests" James answered which Naruto nodded too and continued reading.

**Stats and Skills**

**(2000 points to spend)**

**Novice: 0 – 500**

**Apprentice: 501 – 1000**

**Journeyman: 1001 – 1500**

**Expert: 1501 – 2000**

**Master: 2001 - 2999**

**Grand-Master - 3000**

**Strength – Affects how much you can carry and how much damage you can do with melee fighting.**

**Novice – 200**

**Intelligence – Affects your mind power like how much you can remember and how quickly you can think.**

**Novice – 50 (+300)**

**Willpower – Affects how quickly you regenerate charka.**

**Journeyman – 1200**

**Agility – Affects your ability to manoeuvre and balance.**

**Novice - 300**

**Speed – Determines how fast you move.**

**Journeyman – 1050**

**Endurance – Affects how much stamina you have.**

**Expert – 1700**

**Personality – Affects how people like you, which leads to better information-gathering and how well you can seduce people of the other sex.**

**Novice – 200**

**Luck – Luck has an effect on everything you do, be it when you gamble or when you are sneaking around.**

**Expert – 1600 **

**Charka reserves – Amount of charka you hold.**

**Master – 2500**

**Charka Control – The more control the better you are at performing jutsu.**

**Novice – 150 (+1000)**

**Ninjutsu – This skill allows you to perform better jutsu with the higher its upgraded.**

**Novice – 200 (+100)**

**Genjutsu – This skill allows you to create illusions to trick and trap people in.**

**Novice – 0 (+100)**

**Taijutsu – This skill is all about hand to hand combat.**

**Novice – 300 (+100)**

**Kenjutsu – This skill is all about weapon combat.**

**Novice – (Locked until you get a weapon.)**

**Sage Mode – This allows you to become one with nature and increase all your stats for a short period of time.**

**Novice – (Locked until you sign a summoning contract)**

"What wait didn't I sign the toad contract?" Naruto shouted out annoyed.

"Yes you did my boy but now we are going back you will need a new one or you could sign the toad one again" James answered with a smile.

"Oh I think I would like to sign a new one could be fun" Naruto cried out with joy making James chuckle.

**Trap Making – This skill allows the user to capture enemies.**

**Novice – 400**

**Kunai and Shuriken throwing – This is a basic skill all ninjas have.**

**Novice – 100 (+100)**

**Stealth – This skill allows you to move around without being seen.**

**Apprentice – 700**

**Pick-locking – This skill allows you to get better at opening locked doors and other locked places.**

**Novice – 100 (+100)**

**Fuinjutsu – This skill allows you to become better at seals.**

**Novice – (Locked until you get a sealing kit.)**

**Jutsu-crafting – This skill allows you to create all types of jutsu.**

**Novice – 0 (+200)**

"Wow I suck" Naruto said quietly.

"Now now my boy this is gonna be what you are like before you became a Genin" James said with a kind smile on his face. "And I think you put the points in the correct places so you can improve better."

"Oh okay but I need to change that some more I need to be better" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Very good I wouldn't expect anything lest from you, now I should explain my part in all this" James said which Naruto nodded at. "Right I'm gonna be your guide and answering machine aha so I you need any help all you gotta do is ask me got it?"

"Yeah I do when do we start and how will I talk to you?" Naruto asked

"We will start soon and we can talk how you and Kurama talks or you visit me in a room I will get but I will tell you more on that later." James answered and there was a bright light and Naruto found himself standing in a medium sized room with a large table next to the back wall.

"That my boy is the table with all you stats on it, the large blue book on there is the Diamond store where you can spend you Diamond coins" James said. "The large green book is the quest book where you can view all your current, completed and available quests."

"Wicked but what is that red book?" Naruto asked with a big smile he was gonna enjoy this.

"That my boy is the book of bloodlines I don't know anything about it to be honest why not have a look." James answered with a curious look.

Naruto nodded and opened the book.

**Book of Bloodlines**

**This book is where you are able to gain bloodlines some are currently locked at this point in time.**

**Each bloodline must be brought with Strom Token**

**Strom tokens are gained though doing special events that only happen once a year.**

**Different events are at different times in different villages.**

"Well that sucks" Naruto said looking depressed he has always wanted a bloodline.

"Don't worry my boy we will get you one soon." James said trying to cheer Naruto up. "Now to start you will need to walk through the door and you will appear in your bedroom at the age of 10 soon it will give you a lot of time to get where you need to be for when you turn 13" with that said Naruto nodded and walked through the door.

AN – Hey what do you think? Do you think I went overboard on the skills? Or if you hate it please let me know.


	2. Bonuses and Level Up

Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews I was going to leave this for the weekend but I have finished it early and thought why not. Hope you Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't not own Naruto or any other Anime, book, cartoon, movie or game that I will use. I only own what you have never heard of before as I made it hehe.

**NARUTO: Doing it again with a Little help**

After stepping through the door Naruto finds himself his bedroom which was not a good site to look at it was messy as hell, as he looked back at the door he saw it turn back into a wall. 'What the hell?" He thought.

'Don't Worry my boy if you want to come back just channel charka into the wall and don't worry only you can get in.' James voice spoke to him in his head.

Naruto jumped a little at that but then remembered that James said this is how they could talk. 'Okay James, what do you think I should do first?' He asked.

'First I suggest you head to the training grounds a see what you can do.' James said.

'Got it James I will go now as it is dark and no one should be around' Naruto said while taking off out of the window. The village was the very quiet at night hardly anyone was about only a few ninja's looking around for spies and trouble makers. When he got to the training ground time seemed to freeze.

**Do you wish to begin training?**

**Yes or No**

Obviously Naruto selected yes and the world un-froze and he create 50 shadow clones and got them to start doing the tree walking exercise while he started his physical exercise. After 2 hours of doing this he headed home once he got to the edge of the training field the world froze again.

**Training Completed!**

**+ 50 Charka Control (+150 for Shadow clone training boost) **

**+ 50 Strength**

**+ 50 Endurance**

**+ 50 Agility**

**+ 50 Speed **

"Wicked" Naruto shouted once he saw this then something popped up.

**Double Training Session?**

**Yes or No**

**(Cost 20 Diamond coins)**

'Erm I didn't expect this, Hey James what do you reckon?' Naruto said to James.

'Well you do have quite a lot of coins do it this time as it will help you charka control' James answered.

Naruto nodded and selected yes.

**+ 400 Charka Control**

**+ 100 Strength**

**+ 100 Endurance**

**+ 100 Agility**

**+ 100 Speed **

**Congratulations you have become an Expert in Charka Control now 75% of jutsu will now have a lower cost to use.**

**Congratulations you have gotten the 'Complete first training session achievement'**

**You Earned**

**100 XP**

**50 Diamond coins**

"Wicked" Naruto shouted again as the world un-froze, he had near perfect control which he has never had it was something he was proud of.

'Naruto try the Clone jutsu out' James told him. Which Naruto did and made two perfect clones. After he did this the world froze again.

**Congratulations you have gotten the 'Preformed your first Ninjutsu achievement'**

**You Earned**

**100 XP**

**50 Diamond coins **

'Excellent now your Rasengan will be more powerful once you're allowed to use it' James said with amusement in his voice. Naruto just nodded with a large smile on his face as he headed home he wanted to sleep for a while.

The next day James called Naruto to his room so they could plan out what to do till he was a Genin.

"Naruto I think you should leave out any type of jutsu until you become a Genin." James said.

"What! No way" Naruto started to whine.

"Naruto listen to me if you focus on that then you will only be strong in one area and that could lead to your death." James said with a tone of finality.

"Fine what should I work on?" Naruto asked with a depressed look.

"Well first you should work on you Pick-locking, Trap making, Stealth, Fuinjutsu, Kunai and Shuriken throwing and last but most important Intelligence." James said looking like a teacher.

"Ok ok so I will Henge to look like someone else and buy the things I need then start practising and use Shadow Clones to raid the library" Naruto said while thinking it out.

"Excellent my boy but you should check out the bonus book if might help out." James said while pointing to the book, which Naruto nodded and headed over to read it.

**Bonus Book**

**Bonus Missions**

**Permanent Bonuses**

**Bonus Items**

Naruto picked Permanent Bonuses he will look at the missions much later he is not ready for them yet and he will look at the items after this.

**Permanent Bonuses**

**Master at a stat and skill – 500 Diamond Coins**

**(Makes you a master at any stat or skill you choose)**

**Love Machine – 100 Diamond Coins**

**(Makes the other sex like you more)**

**Inventor – 100 Diamond Coins**

**(Creating new things is much easier)**

**More unlocked at level 10**

Naruto thought hard about this all of this is useful but he does not want to spend all the Diamond coins now as he does not know when he will gain more. So he brought the Inventor Bonus as he will use that a lot when making traps and Fuinjutsu techniques.

**Congratulations you brought the Inventor Bonus!**

**Extra Bonus **

**+ 50 to Intelligence**

**Added Inventor Skill**

**Congratulations you have become a Novice of Inventing**

**Congratulations you have gotten the 'Brought Your First Permanent Bonus Achievement'!**

**You Earned**

**100 Xp**

**50 Diamond coins**

"Ah so I gain more Diamond coins with each achievement" Naruto shouted.

"Well I could of told you that if you asked me" James said making Naruto face-fall.

**Bonus Items**

**Bank Account – 200 Diamond coins**

**(Gives you a bank account with a starting amount of 10,000 ryo, this account cannot be touched by no one expect for you it also cannot be closed)**

**Add 10,000 ryo to bank account – 100 Diamond coins**

**More unlocked at level 5**

Naturally Naruto picked the bank account, when he did a golden card appeared in front of him witch was a bank card. 'Perfect' he thought.

**Congratulations you brought the Bank Account Bonus**

**Congratulations you have gotten the 'Brought Your First Item Bonus Achievement'**

**You Earned**

**100 XP**

**50 Diamond Coins**

"Now I need to head to the store and buy the things I need" Naruto said then leaving after saying goodbye. He left his apartment and headed towards an ally it wouldn't be good if he was caught using a Henge but he knew no one could see through his Kage Henge but didn't want to be seen using it.

"Kage Henge no jutsu" He muttered while doing the hand seals and 'poof' in a cloud of smoke he changed into a young man with dark brown hair with light green eyes in normal civilian clothing then he headed into the ninja shop, it was not the best one and a very unused shop which only got around 20 customers a week so it made it a very cheap shop.

"Good day sir how may I help" The shopkeeper said, then the world froze and an option screen appeared.

**Buy**

**Sell**

**Leave**

Naruto picked buy and selected Basic Trap making kit (100 ryo), Basic Lock-picking kit (100 ryo), 50 Kunai and Shuriken's (500 ryo – 5 ryo each) and a Basic Fuinjutsu kit (500 ryo). The menu disappeared and the shopkeeper gave the amount wanted and Naruto handed over his card.

Thanks For shopping here at Ninja Store 101 please come back soon" The shopkeeper said while handing over the bag of items and Naruto's bank card. The world froze and the items disappeared.

**Items added to your inventory!**

**You have unlocked the Fuinjutsu skill**

**Congratulations you have gotten the 'Brought first time shopping achievement'**

**You Earned**

**100 XP**

**50 Diamond Coins**

**Congratulations you have levelled up!**

**Level 2**

**+ 1000 spending points for stats and skills**

"WooHoo" Naruto shouted out in excited then he spent his points.

**Strength - + 300**

**Wisdom - + 200**

**Pick-locking - + 100**

**Fuinjutsu - + 200**

**Inventing + 200**

**Congratulations you have become an Apprentice in Strength now you have the strength is that of a Genin.**

AN – Hey what do you think? Do you think I should put some crossover elements into it? Got any suggestions for the fic I am more than happy to listen to what you have to say. :D


	3. Character Profile 1

AN: Hey this page is just a profile page about Naruto I will be adding these in so you can always check to see how far he is in becoming stronger.

**Character Profile**

**Life 2**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Level 2**

**XP 500/1000**

**Money**

**8,800 ryo**

**Inventory**

**Basic Trap making kit**

**Basic Pick-locking kit**

**Basic Fuinjutsu kit**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**Stats and Skills**

**Novice: 0 – 500**

**Apprentice: 501 – 1000**

**Journeyman: 1001 – 1500**

**Expert: 1501 – 2000**

**Master: 2001 – 2999**

**Grand-Master - 3000**

**Strength – Affects how much you can carry and how much damage you can do with melee fighting.**

**Apprentice – 600**

**Intelligence – Affects your mind power like how much you can remember and how quickly you can think.**

**Novice – 400**

**Willpower – Affects how quickly you regenerate charka.**

**Journeyman – 1400**

**Agility – Affects your ability to manoeuvre and balance.**

**Novice - 400**

**Speed – Determines how fast you move.**

**Journeyman – 1150**

**Endurance – Affects how much stamina you have.**

**Expert – 1800**

**Personality – Affects how people like you, which leads to better information-gathering and how well you can seduce people of the other sex.**

**Novice – 200**

**Luck – Luck has an effect on everything you do, be it when you gamble or when you are sneaking around.**

**Expert – 1600 **

**Charka reserves – Amount of charka you hold.**

**Master – 2500**

**Charka Control – The more control the better you are at performing jutsu.**

**Expert – 1550**

**Ninjutsu – This skill allows you to perform better jutsu with the higher its upgraded.**

**Novice – 300 **

**Genjutsu – This skill allows you to create illusions to trick and trap people in.**

**Novice – 100**

**Taijutsu – This skill is all about hand to hand combat.**

**Novice – 400 **

**Kenjutsu – This skill is all about weapon combat.**

**Novice – (Locked until you get a weapon.)**

**Sage Mode – This allows you to become one with nature and increase all your stats for a short period of time.**

**Novice – (Locked until you sign a summoning contract)**

**Trap Making – This skill allows the user to capture enemies.**

**Novice – 400**

**Kunai and Shuriken throwing – This is a basic skill all ninjas have.**

**Novice – 200 **

**Stealth – This skill allows you to move around without being seen.**

**Apprentice – 700**

**Pick-locking – This skill allows you to get better at opening locked doors and other locked places.**

**Novice – 300 **

**Fuinjutsu – This skill allows you to become better at seals.**

**Novice – 200**

**Jutsu-crafting – This skill allows you to create all types of jutsu.**

**Novice – 200**

**Inventing – This skill is a bonus skill, it allows you to become more creative.**

**Novice - 200 **

**Bloodlines:**

**None**

**Current Achievements (Old ones from before life turned into a game removed):**

**Complete first training session achievement**

**Preformed your first Ninjutsu achievement**

**Brought Your First Permanent Bonus**

**Brought Your First Item Bonus**

**First Time Shopping**

**Mission Stats:**

**S Ranked: 0**

**A Ranked: 0**

**B Ranked: 0**

**C Ranked: 0**

**D Ranked: 0**

**Bonuses Brought:**

**Inventor Bonus (Permanent Bonus) – Creating new things is easier/ + 50 intelligence/ Inventing skill.**

**Bank Account (Item Bonus) – Gives Naruto a bank account, which no one but he can touch.**

**Diamond Coins:**

**475**

**Jutsu list: (Some jutsu I will use the Japanese names but some I won't it depends on what sounds cooler :D)**

**Henge no jutsu**

**Replacement jutsu**

**Clone jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Rasengan**

**Wind style: Rasenshuriken**

**Kage Henge no Jutsu (This jutsu will not go down has self-created as it was made in his first life)**

**Summoning Jutsu (Cannot be used until Naruto signs a summoning contract)**

AN: If you can think of some stats or skill you would like to be added into this fic then let me know and I will see if I can put it in.


	4. First mission

Hey Guys, This is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't not own Naruto or any other Anime, book, cartoon, movie or game that I will use. I only own what you have never heard of before as I made it hehe.

**NARUTO: Doing it again with a Little help**

It was now night time in Konoha and Naruto was making his way to the library, he jumped onto the roof of the building next door to the library and couched down then the world froze.

**Mission!**

**A night out at the Library**

**D Ranked mission!**

**Objective: Break into the library and read books then leave without being caught!**

**Rewards!**

**+ 100 XP**

**+ 80 Intelligence**

**+ 30 Pick-locking**

**+10 Stealth**

**Fake Library Pass**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes/No**

Naruto picked yes and the world unfroze and he jumped onto the wall and put charka into his feet to stick to the wall and walked towards the window. The window was locked so he brought out his pick-locking kit and picked locked the window and climbed in. After dropping to the floor he head over to the ninja section which is not as full as the civilian side many clans don't share much stuff so the library as to buy a lot of scrolls and books about ninja's for high prices.

"Right Lets do this shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said and made 20 clones. "5 of you go to the fuinjutsu section, 5 of you head to the trap making section, 5 of you to the Taijutsu section and the last 5 go and check out the Jutsu-crafting section just to see what it is about."

While his clones where doing as ordered he went looking for something that might be useful, soon he found himself in the summoning section and found a book about how to make a summoning contract.

_For someone to create a summoning contract one must use the summoning jutsu but add on the dog seal at the end and use Kage level charka then use the summoning Alliance jutsu which summons a type of animal which best suits you. Also one must pass whatever test the summoned being gives to the person that summons it._

**Congratulations Summoning Alliance Jutsu has been learned!**

**+20 XP**

**+50 Ninjutsu**

**Mission!**

**Summoning**

**A Ranked mission!**

**Objective: Use the Summoning Alliance Jutsu and pass the given test!**

**Rewards!**

**+400**

**+200 Ninjutsu**

**+50 Charka Control**

**+Summoning Contract**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes/No**

Naruto picked yes with a massive smile on his face he thought he wouldn't get a summoning contract for ages but luck was on his side again.

'Hey James when do you think I should use this?' Naruto asked James over the mind link.

'I think we should wait a year or two you are only ten maybe do it when you graduate as a celebration." James answered.

'Why wait?' Naruto whined.

'If you were a summoning boss and a 10 year old boy summoned you how would you feel?' James asked with an annoyed voice.

'Oh I see you point' Naruto said in a depressed voice he really wanted a summon.

**+50 Trap making**

**+50 Fuinjutsu**

**+50 Taijutsu**

**Academy Taijutsu style learned!**

**+50 XP**

**Taijutsu styles can be upgraded to high levels when used so you could use it more effetely and it could open up more styles.**

**+50 Jutsu-crafting**

'Hey what is this about?' Naruto asked down the mind link.

'That my boy is your clones finishing the books it seems that each boy give you 10 points for the type it is about and sometimes gives you bonuses like the Taijutsu did.' James answered.

'Wicked so if I spam Shadow clone's I could become powerful quickly.

'Ah we don't want you to become Kage level before you graduate my boy many people will wanna know how.' James said stopping Naruto's chain of thought. 'As your clones are finished you should get out of there.'

Naruto just nodded and jumped onto the wall and walked towards the window he entered from and went out then jumped onto the roof of the building next to it.

**Mission Complete!**

**A night out at the library!**

**Rewards!**

**+ 100 XP**

**+ 80 Intelligence**

**+ 30 Pick-locking**

**+10 Stealth**

**Fake Library Pass**

**Congratulations you gotten the 'Complete first Quest' Achievement!**

**You Earned**

**100 XP**

**50 Diamond coins**

'Wicked now let's head home' Naruto thought to himself and headed home, once he got home he headed straight to bed. Naruto was woken up in the morning by someone knocking on his door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Naruto shouted while getting ready. When he got to the door it was someone with a mask of a dog on his face. "Hey Anbu-san How can I help ya?"

"Hokage-Sama wishes to see you Uzumaki-san" Dog replied then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Bye to you too, I hate it when they do that." Naruto mumbled to himself as he shut the door and headed to the Hokage tower. Once he got to the tower the secretary let him in with a glare which Naruto rolled his eyes at. 'Seriously people are stupid'

"Hey Hokage-jiji" Naruto said with a big smile last time he saw the Hokage was before he died.

"Ah Naruto my boy thanks for coming" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage said looking exactly like how he did before he died, he is wearing the Hokage robes and hat had a small white goatee and had his famous smoking pipe hanging from his mouth. "Naruto I called you here so I can sign you up to the academy, you still want to don't ya?" He asked with a smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes jiji I will become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto shouted with joy but then he heard James laughing in the mind link. 'What I have to play the part' but all he got was more laughing so he just ignored it.

"Excellent Naruto please sign these forms" Sarutobi said while handing over some forms to Naruto.

After signing the forms Naruto sighed. "Hokage-Sama, could we talk with out your guards please?" Naruto asked with a depressed look on his face.

'Naruto what are you doing?' James asked.

'To see if we could get more help than before and to see if I can get him to be straight with me' Naruto said with determination. When he re-focuses on the world he saw the Anbu guards leave and the Hokage put a barrier up so no one can over hear them.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked sounding worried.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto asked with a blank look which made Sarutobi cringe.

'Dammit does he know? If he does who told him?' Sarutobi thought to himself.

"I don't know Naru…" Sarutobi started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Please don't lie to me, I understand that I may not be old enough to understand thing but all you had to say was 'I will tell you when you're older' so much simpler and I wouldn't think you was lying to me" Naruto said.

Sarutobi sighed he didn't want to do this. "Naruto 10 years ago we were attack by the…" Once again he was cut off by Naruto.

"I know what happened and the Kyubi is seal inside me by the fourth Hokage" Naruto said still with a blank face.

"How do you know?" Sarutobi asked clearly surprised.

"I meet him, nice fellow." Naruto said as if it was a everyday thing.

"YOU MEET HIM?" Sarutobi yelled, he was panicking in case the fox has been trying to take over his mind.

"Well yeah the last beating I had was enough to send me to my mind scape where I meet him and we had a friendly chat about life and left" Naruto answered. "But enough about that when was you gonna tell me?

Sarutobi sighed what felt like the thousandth time since Naruto walked in. "When you became a Genin"" Naruto clicked his tongue quietly at that remembering last time he made Genin. "Is there anything else you need Naruto?"

"Yes jiji it's I understand and I don't blame you" here Naruto smiled at the old Hokage. "And we both know the academy is gonna treat me bad and mess up my education so could you give me some scrolls and books to learn from?"

The old Hokage was surprised he knew Naruto didn't like ready but he just put it down as wanting to become Hokage. He then smirk he knew he couldn't train the boy himself but it didn't mean he can push him in the right direction. He got up and walked towards a filing cabinet and pulled out a medium sized scroll and passed it to Naruto.

"This, my boy is a scroll that was taken from an enemy ninja, it's safe I have checked it myself." Sarutobi said with a smirk. "But it was never documented that I had it so if it went missing no one will know" This made Naruto smirk.

"You're the best jiji I will learn everything on in this before I become a Genin it's a promise." The world froze.

**Training Scroll added to Inventory!**

**Mission!**

**Scroll Teaching**

**C Ranked mission!**

**Objective: Learn the 10 jutsu from the scroll!**

**Rewards!**

**+200**

**+300 Ninjutsu**

**+150 Genjutsu**

**+150 Taijutsu**

**+50 Jutsu-crafting**

**+50 Charka Control**

**Do you accept?**

**Yes/No**

Naruto smirked and chose yes.

"Jiji I will make you proud" Naruto shouted with the good guy pose.

AN – Hey what do you think?

Any suggestions or comments? Review and let me know


End file.
